


永恒里的五颗子弹

by Gokurakutei



Series: Northsiders Stories [2]
Category: 1920s RPF, American mobsters RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 1924年11月直到1926年10月之间发生的事。Weiss沉迷于回忆和想象中，无法忘记O'Banion的死亡。
Relationships: Dean O'Banion & Earl "Hymie" Weiss
Series: Northsiders Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091297
Kudos: 3





	永恒里的五颗子弹

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个流水账故事。有一些历史细节是真的，还有一些是我编的

韦斯无意识地在口袋里拨弄着玫瑰念珠。

黄铜的十字架轻柔汲取着体温。大大小小的乌木珠子，在虎口与拇指的皮肉间柔和地循环往复。

“……我们的天父，愿你的名受显扬，愿你的国来临，愿你的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上……”

韦斯眼睛下的水迹，在烛火的蒸腾下渐渐干涸了。

那一点都不像迪恩。他望着死者混混沌沌地想。

葬礼公司的人确实干得不错。那些血洞、火药灼伤和破碎的额角都被体面地遮掩住了。他们用凡士林、油彩与粉底涂抹了迪恩的皮肤，使它看起来还带着活人的血色，甚至富有光泽。

但现在躺在这里的，不知怎么的，就是不像迪恩，倒像一尊蹩脚的蜡像。

“……天主圣母玛利亚，求你现在和我们临终时，为我们罪人祈求天主……”

迪恩的脸不像这样。迪恩要更——

韦斯绞尽脑汁，试图回想起迪恩的脸。

_圆圆的脸上带着大大的笑容，一双探究的、亮闪闪的眼睛，打理得整整齐齐的金棕色头发，快活而轻松的嗓音——_

“……万福玛利亚……”

但迪恩真正长什么样来着？

头痛的熟悉紧绷感从后脑爬上头皮内部。

韦斯咬着牙逼迫自己回想。

_一颗子弹击穿前胸。一颗贯穿声带。一颗击碎颈椎。一颗射入脸颊。一颗钻开后脑。_

迪恩的蜡像沉睡在闪亮精美的银棺材里，一手庄严地叠在胸前，握着玫瑰，一手安置在特制的小丝绸垫子上，供人亲吻告别。

_迪恩圆睁双目跌倒下去，五枚.38口径的子弹留下五个黑漆漆的血洞，额头先狼狈地磕在花架上，才无声滑落在地毯里。_

“……起初如何，今日亦然，直到永远……”

维奥拉的啜泣声隔着黑纱遥遥传来。她才二十三岁。

_“你得帮我这一回。”迪恩唉声叹气地说，“我怎么也想不到今年的结婚纪念日要送她什么了。你知道，这种事情可半点马虎不得……送花？老天爷，我每天回家都会给她带花！”_

小教堂的天使像带着悲悯的神色俯视下来。

韦斯的头更疼了。

“……在此尘世，向你哀呼。在这涕泣之谷，向你叹息哭求……”

五端玫瑰念珠数完一周。五颗子弹还停留在那里。那时他不在场。

_迪恩站在那里，身中五枪。_

_一颗击穿前胸，卡在破碎的肋骨里。_

_一颗贯穿声带，他甚至没机会呼救。_

_一颗击碎颈椎，那是致命的一枪。_

_一颗射入脸颊，一圈白纸似的皮肤被火药灼成黑色。_

_一颗钻开后脑，在头骨里弹射，搅烂脑髓。_

但他那时不在场。

_“厄尔，放轻松。”他的爱尔兰老朋友亲密地拍打着肩膀宽慰他，“如果说这么多年在街上我学到什么了的话，那就是无论发生什么，芝加哥第二天总会出太阳——被云遮住当然算，总比晚上亮嘛。”_

就在昨天，韦斯以为自己失去了一切。他把自己锁在黑暗的浴室里的时候，几乎认定世界也会就此结束。但今天依然天亮了。寒冷的太阳升起来，平等地照耀在贫民窟的污水塘、谢尔曼酒店的豪华门脸与教堂的尖顶上。

天依然亮起来了。天依然他妈的亮了。

迪恩·奥班宁总是对的。

平安夜当天，威廉在下午就早早关了花店。包括德鲁奇和莫兰在内的弟兄和雇员们，都各自留下几句尴尬而沉重的祝福，回家过节去了。

韦斯留在二楼办公室，低头在灯下一页一页翻阅迪恩留下的账目和记录，在迪恩跳跃的笔迹旁边逐条写下总结，手指沿着那些圈圈点点的线条寻找下一句俏皮话，同时努力辨识那些被反复划掉的新点子。

_“你不能逼我写什么月度营收报告！”迪恩抗议道。_

_“是的，我能。”韦斯回答道。_

_“我是老大，不是什么天杀的注册会计师！”_

_“你是老大，才应该比所有人更清楚我们赚了多少，或者可能少赚了多少。”_

_“见鬼，厄尔，我现在希望达菲的案子明天下午就开庭，赶紧把我逮进去。”_

_“在里面记得写信给我，附一份完整版报告。”_

写到一半时韦斯冷得不得不停下来向手心哈气。他抬头才注意到外面已经天黑了。他检查了怀表——还好才下午五点。

他拖着脚步重新点燃昏昏欲睡的壁炉，重新坐下后活动了下僵直的手腕。

气温降得太厉害了。

中午莫兰离开前似乎向他大声念过一段耸动新闻标题，上面某个气象学教授言之凿凿地宣布：今年会是芝加哥五十二年来最冷的圣诞节——零下二十度还是三十度来着。

他再次抬眼看了看壁炉。火苗挣扎着辐射出一点可怜的热量。

他二十六岁了，却一年比一年不耐寒。八九年前他还跟着公牛雷泽尔混的时候，半大的孩子，成群结队地在芝加哥的雪夜里跑、躲避条子、蹲点，像根本感觉不到冷似的。有一次分赃派对结束后他头疼得厉害，脱掉帽子在酒馆后门的风雪里吹了足足二十分钟的冷风。那时的气温有多少度？他当时从来没关心过报纸上怎么说。

_“你还好吗伙计？醉得走不动了？”_

_迪恩快活的声音从头顶响起。_

_韦斯并不想在同伙面前示弱，含混应付了两句，忍受着头疼把脸埋在胳膊里，指望对方自己走开。_

_迪恩·奥班宁的声音消失了。_

_又过了好几分钟。_

_韦斯深深呼吸着。冷空气闯进肺里，几乎要冻住血管。雪下得越来越大，轻柔的簌簌声不知怎么抚慰着他的神经。头痛的喧嚣终于渐渐退潮。_

_一阵窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，接着是打火机的脆响。_

_他抬起头。_

_那个小个子爱尔兰人点着了烟，哆哆嗦嗦地叼在嘴里，肩膀倚在旁边的砖墙上，不住地搓着手，探头探脑地望着黑漆漆的巷子口。_

_“你怎么还在这儿？”_

_“这个嘛，”爱尔兰人把烟捏在手里笑了，“我可不是那种把不舒服的小孩独自留在风雪里冻死的混蛋——你觉得我是吗？”_

_十八岁的韦斯吃了一嘴冷风，连忙紧紧闭上嘴，停了一会，话到嘴边变成一句恶声恶气的：_

_“我不是小孩。”_

_二十四岁的奥班宁耸耸肩：“有道理。”_

_韦斯瞪着他。稀薄的白烟从奥班宁指间散进寒风里。_

_奥班宁又抽了几口，忽然头一扬，向昏暗的街道方向示意了一下：_

_“我听人说，隔壁那条街有家百货公司最近生意不错，不错到甚至刚订购了个大保险箱。”_

_韦斯思索了片刻，扬起眉：“公牛可没提过这事。”_

_“小道消息，个人来源。”奥班宁冻得发抖，却高高兴兴地继续吞云吐雾，“公牛的抽成可不是个小数目。”_

_韦斯不置可否。_

_“他们说你计划周全，脑子清楚。”奥班宁打量了他一会，用烟指指他说。_

_“他们说得没错。”韦斯回答，望着这个比他大六岁的资深歹徒深吸了一口气，继续说，“他们还说你胆子大，点子多，但爱冲动，容易误事。”_

_爱尔兰匪徒不以为忤，眼睛觉得好笑似的亮起来：“我猜他们说得也没错。”_

_韦斯抹了抹脸，把头痛的余波抛在脑后。他现在感觉好多了。_

_“那么，你需要一个能帮你留神细节、帮你时刻看顾背后的家伙。”韦斯抬头望向奥班宁。这是一个陈述句。_

_“我说……”迪恩·奥班宁抽了最后一口，丢下烟头，用没承重的那只脚碾灭，自己也蹲下来——那张神气活现的圆脸尽在咫尺——煞有介事地在寒风里向韦斯伸出手：“明天晚上，就你和我。怎么样，来吗？”_

_那时韦斯想也没想地，握住了那只陪他一道冻得冰凉的手。_

墨水在纸上洇开了。韦斯回过神来，又皱着眉把那张纸揉成一团另起一张。

等收拾完这些烂摊子，他得去弄点热乎的东西吃。但他不确定那些常去的店是不是还开着。

窗外，圣名教堂敲响了六点晚祷的钟声。

韦斯忽然想起，他本来答应了迪恩今年平安夜要去他家过。

迪恩总是在他按响门铃前就提前打开大门，带着一声欢呼和一个大大笑容。

_“弗雷德今年会回来过节。我不回家了。”韦斯不快地咒骂道，“我和他从一三年圣诞节就再没说过话了。他妈的傻逼弗雷德。”_

“ _那正好，希望你会喜欢维奥拉特制的炖肉布丁——最近的时髦菜谱，我算看出规律了，他们把什么东西都加明胶做成果冻！”_

_“你是说……？”_

_“天啊，厄尔，”迪恩被冒犯了似的嚷嚷起来，“我不是那种把老朋友丢下孤零零过圣诞节的混蛋——你觉得我是吗？”_

_“谢谢——我只是不确定会不会打扰你和维奥拉。”_

_“拜托，你知道维奥拉有多喜欢你。‘你怎么就没从厄尔身上学来点遇事冷静的气质呢’”迪恩模仿维奥拉说话到一半，自己先哈哈大笑起来，“她就是没见过你一点就炸的暴脾气，要我说，得叫消防车来！”_

墨水再次在纸上晕开了，把迪恩字如其人的圆润签名盖去了一半。

黑洞洞的墨迹刺向他的视网膜。

弹孔。他当时不在场。

_五枚子弹呼啸着射向迪恩。五个血洞发出震耳欲聋的尖叫。_

_迪恩在微笑。_

_一枪击穿前胸。一枪贯穿——_

钢笔摔在门框上，散了架。墨迹像烟花般炸开，从墙纸上缓缓淌下。

韦斯觉得一阵晕眩，觉得今财务工作今天该到此为止了。

他揉着太阳穴，下意识地走向几步之遥的沙发。

_“你还问我买长沙发干嘛？”迪恩一边指挥着搬运工人，一边不高兴地嚷嚷道，“你前天就在大家面前直挺挺地晕过去了，可把我们吓得够呛——我告诉你，下次再有点头疼迹象，你就来我办公室躺着，爱歇多久就歇多久。”_

_“我已经预见到这里会成为文斯用来醒酒的宝地了。”韦斯微笑起来。_

_迪恩也乐了：“那你就躺他脸上。他醉得那么厉害，大概分不清有什么区别。”说着伸头向隔壁吸烟室吼道：_

_“文斯！”_

_“干嘛！”文森特·德鲁奇扯着宿醉带来的嘶哑嗓子应道。_

_“厄尔问他能不能躺你脸上！”（“那是你说的！”）_

_闲着打牌的匪徒们爆发出哄笑。_

_“行啊，我甚至愿意出五块钱！”德鲁奇在牌桌上快活地吼道。_

_“谢谢你文斯，以及去你妈的。”_

丝绒沙发温柔地接纳了他沉重的头颅。迪恩的办公室——现在是他的办公室了——依然宁静，特地加厚的玻璃窗只能传来几米外的微弱车声。

_翡翠台灯投下的暖光。钢笔的沙沙声。人字纹的浅棕色套装。小小的康乃馨。金棕色的头发梳得整整齐齐。迪恩在微笑。_

沙发上崭新织物的特有味道已经消失了。

迪恩死了。

迪恩就死在下方几公尺的位置，身中五枪，一声不吭地死去了。现在他已经被掏空内脏，填上防腐原料，做成一个怪异的壳子，掩埋在十七公里外的地下。

这已经是上个月的事了。

日子还在照常过。日子总得照常过。

但那五颗子弹无处不在。它们尖叫着、蛮横地从回忆和现实的所有角落，反复地、循环地射出。

迪恩的血一遍又一遍的洗礼不会让它们生锈。

医生依旧对他的脑瘤束手无策，在他越来越频繁的入院后，每次都用一大堆医学术语委婉地表达“做手术会要了你的命，也没什么特效药。所以唯一的办法就是余生继续忍着一次次的头痛发作。但好消息是，我也不知道你还能活多久。”的意思。

韦斯对此没多大意见。死在街上和死在医院也没多大区别。

他不再管花店的生意，全权交给威廉经营。花艺是迪恩的爱好。

_迪恩腰间系着沾着泥土的围裙，定制的上好丝绸衬衫袖子胡乱地卷着。他举着新做好的漂亮花束，兴高采烈地左右变换角度欣赏。_

_“我说，”他自豪地挺起了婚后愈发圆滚的胸膛，向韦斯征询意见，“我还真有天赋，不是吗？”_

只要托里奥、詹纳兄弟、卡彭和他们手下的血还在街上流，韦斯就可以忍受每晚入睡，忍受日复一日升起的朝阳。

那些子弹偶尔还会从他的意识角落里冲出来。有时约瑟芬能看出来。

他们一周年纪念日出去吃晚餐的时候，他把她吓坏了。但韦斯只是在那个年轻歌手开始表演爱尔兰民谣时，单纯无法忍受继续坐下去了。

_“我确实对唱歌有点心得。”迪恩对那位不知情的帮派新人洋洋自得地回答道。_

_莫兰开始带头起哄鼓掌。大家都知道迪恩马上会用一首优美得令人窒息的《当爱尔兰眼睛微笑时》震惊四座。_

在公寓门口下车前，沉默了一路的约瑟芬靠过来，用手指轻轻梳理他的鬓发，告诉他已经没事了。

韦斯最终能强迫自己把视线从枪口火光似的耀眼街灯上移开，低声道歉，然后撩开她柔软的黑色卷发，亲吻她的额头、鼻梁和嘴唇。

迪恩死去后的第三年，韦斯还是连轴转得像不知疲惫一般。

十月份尤其忙碌，一边是韦斯自己黎恩济酒店的诉讼，一边是帮忙从一桩命案里捞合作帮派的头目萨迪斯。

那天他照例带着几号人，去法庭监视陪审团的选拔质询。他扫了一眼，确认来现场的媒体是他事先筛过的。他依然尽量避免自己被曝光，但也多少习惯了长枪短炮的提问与拍照。

_“你把脸藏好。”迪恩深以为然，“我来应付他们。但你可是我们的隐藏底牌。”_

但现在他已经习惯一个人面对了。

整场选拔顺风顺水。十二位宣誓入职的陪审员，和他口袋里预备陪审员名单里，他亲自打钩的名字完全一致。

“这里在演什么无聊的棍棒喜剧吗？”迪恩在这里的话一定会这么嘲弄道。

迪恩总是难以抗拒任何反权威的笑话。

_迪恩笑时会连眼睛都眯起来。一张友善的圆脸上绽放酒窝。_

_第一发子弹击穿前胸。迪恩自豪地挺起婚后愈发圆滚的胸膛。_

_第二发子弹贯穿声带。“……当爱尔兰眼睛微笑时，就如同春天的清晨……”_

_第三发子弹击碎颈椎。迪恩转过头来，香烟的白雾散进后巷的寒风。_

_第四发子弹射穿脸颊。他蹲下来，伸出手。那张神气活现的圆脸尽在咫尺。_

_第五发子弹钻入后脑。翡翠灯的暖光下，迪恩的金棕色头发梳得整——_

圣名大教堂的白色花岗岩基石映入眼帘。

韦斯定了定神，指示保镖把车停在教堂边，花店马路对面。

这时正好是下午四点钟。

也许他得带跟他跑了一天的小伙子们去喝点咖啡，就像迪恩会做的那样。

韦斯带头穿过马路向花店走去。

——那一瞬间，雷鸣轰然而至。

火光从三个方向咆哮而来，把韦斯重重砸倒在教堂阴影下。

每分钟六百发射速的弹雨朝他破空袭来。

有人在他周围匍匐爬动。有人血流满面地咒骂。有人悄无声息地死去。

紧接着是长达数十秒的静默。

尖叫终于遥遥响起。

在一片嘈杂的脚步声、警哨声中，韦斯奇迹般地还能听见自己的肺正徒劳咳出血泡的怪声。

他被.45口径的子弹撕裂的前额，与身上其他九枚弹孔一起，畅快呼吸进清爽的初秋空气。

他感到天色荒唐地暗下来——芝加哥的太阳再也不会无止境地升起了。

韦斯费劲地眨着眼。

几步之遥外，他的老朋友一如既往地提前打开大门，向他挥手。

那五颗子弹从永恒的呼啸里安全落地。

迪恩微笑着望向他。

厄尔·韦斯的头痛停止了。他露出了微笑。

Fin.


End file.
